Total Drama Safari
by Sabrewulf238
Summary: The Total Drama series returns but in a different setting, Africa! Twenty two new teens are coming to Camp Ichakawiwi in pursuit of the 1 Million in Prize money. There will be action, romance, alliances, betrayals and most importantly......Drama!


A new Series of Total Drama is coming! It will be called Total Drama Safari! Twenty Two teens are heading to Camp Ichakawiwi for the chance of winning 1 Million. But before we can get into the actual story I'm going to introduce you to the Teens!

Camper Profiles:

**Reggie**_  
Gender: Female__  
Personality: Calm, Relaxed and easygoing.__  
Description: Reggie is dark skinned with brown braided hair and Green eyes.__  
Loves: Listening to her Headphones, chilling with friends and Street : Liars and manipulative people  
Phobia: Dolls_

**Tank**_  
Gender: Male__  
Personality: Brash, violent and no sense of humour.__  
Description: Tank is a big, muscular guy with light skin, a black crew cut and Dark Blue eyes.  
Loves: Wrestling Animals, Winning Challenges and Crushing things.  
Hates: Wimps and Winning too : Eagles_

**Lizette**  
_Gender: Female  
Personality: Drama Queen, likes to be the damsel in distress. Very Romantic and is often the Cupid of the group.  
Description: Lizette is medium height, has long blonde Curly hair and wears a blue beret and a blue and white striped T-Shirt with a blue short skirt.  
Loves: Candlelight Dinners, Romance and Drama  
Hates: Bad Atmospheres, Bad hair days and basically anything not going to : Being left alone_

**Calvin**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Snobby, big headed and lazy. (He'd rather his Butler did it then lift a finger himself)  
Description: Calvin is fairly tall with light skin, he wears a Grey suit with a red tie. He has Black hair.  
Loves: Horse polo and being waited on hand and foot  
Hates: Having to actually do something himself  
Phobia: Water_

**Jessica**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Mean Hearted, Materialistic and Manipulative  
Description: Jessica has Red Wavy hair, Dark Brown eyes and has a supermodel figure.  
Loves: Her Nails, Shoes and anything that makes her look better than every other girl.  
Hates: Goofy People and Losing  
Phobia: Jelly Beans_

**Kevin**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Helpful, Funny and Easily embarrassed  
Description: Kevin has many allergic problems and has bad wheezing. Kevin Has Short Brown hair and wears a Green Baseball cap.....even though he's not really sporty. He wears a Brown T-Shirt and Orange Shorts  
Loves: Computers and Technology  
Hates: His allergic problems and most sports.  
Phobia: Clowns_

**Lily  
**_Gender: Female  
Personality: Quiet, Shy girl who always tries her best on challenges. Sometimes it seems like she just fades into the background though. Very Creative  
Description: Lily is a thin light skinned girl. She wears a light pink top and Blue jeans with a floral design. She has short brown hair.  
Loves: Poetry, Art and Nature  
Hates: Pollution and Noise  
Phobia: Dust _

**Gordon**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Friendly, Brave and a quick thinker. Born leader.  
Description: Gordon has short Brown Hair, blue eyes and is medium sized. He wears a Light Blue shirt and light Brown trousers.  
Loves: Playing with his Drums and campfire ghost stories.  
Hates: Silences and Boredom  
Phobia: Spiders_

**Zoe  
**_Gender: Female  
Personality: Hot-Headed, tough(but fair) and has a flare for adventure.  
Description: Zoe has long black hair and wears a Wine camouflage T-shirt and Black Combat Pants.  
Loves: Surfing and Heavy Metal  
Hates: Bullies  
Phobia: Cheerleaders_

**Marco**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Immature, Inappropriate and a prankster.  
Description: Marco has brown tanned skin, Amber eyes and Dark Brown hair. He wears a white t-shirt with a black vest over it and denim jeans.  
Loves: Playing Pranks, winding people up and Being a hit with the girls in camp (He wishes.....)  
Hates: Peace and Quiet, standing still.  
Phobia: Frogs_

**Michelle**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Excitable and always seems to be happy about something.  
Description: Michelle has short Auburn hair, Dark Green eyes and is medium height. She wears a Dark Green Blouse/Shirt and Dark Purple Pants.  
Loves: Singing and Dancing (Can often be found trying to turn the show into a musical)  
Hates: Boring Depressing people  
Phobia: Thunder and Lightning_

**Mozzie**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Party Animal, not the brightest but makes up for it with likeability.  
Description: Mozzie has Red messy hair covering his eyes.....but it's guessed that he has Blue eyes. He wears a Blue hoodie and White shorts.  
Loves: Challenges and Partying  
Hates: Maths and any challenge that requires high thought  
Phobia: Maths Tests (Well that's what he wrote on his application)_

**Kira**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Two-Faced, Sweet to everyone's face but when the backs are turned her devilish side comes out.  
Description: Kira is a small pale girl with Brown Pigtails with a Red Bow. She wears a puffy Black top with Red polka dots and White pants.  
Loves: Causing Disaster and Twisting people to her advantage  
Hates: People in general  
Phobia: None_

**Finbar**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Magician in Training, tries to act mysterious but usually fails as he's very clumsy.  
Description: Finbar has short blonde hair and Wears a White T-shirt, blue pants and a black/purple cape. Carries around a wand and wears a pointed magicians hat. Wears white gloves.  
Loves: Showing off his magic tricks and coming up with new ideas.  
Hates: Failed magic Tricks and Non Believers  
Phobia: Mimes_

**Izumi**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Izumi is extremely athletic (She has won Olympic medals in most sports), strong willed and is a bit of a tomboy  
Description: Izumi is Japanese, she has black hair tied up in a bun and wears a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts.  
Loves: Most Sports, Challenging herself and adventure.  
Hates: Golf and Lazy people  
Phobia: Beef Burgers_

**Nathan**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Nathan is a big chicken and afraid of almost anything that moves.  
Description: Nathan is tall but pale, he has very short black hair and wears a navy blue shirt and Black tracksuit bottoms.  
Loves: Chatting and playing video game  
Hates: Anything Dangerous, being so scared of everything.  
Phobia: Too many to count_

**Piper**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Flirty, Confident and Resourceful.  
Description: Piper is a large girl despite being quite athletic, She has blonde hair in a ponytail and usually wears a red bathing suit......even when not at the beach.  
Loves: Surfing and running across beaches in slow motion while waving her hair around.  
Hates: Remarks about her size and people with no respect for others.  
Phobia: Crabs_

**Lemon (Real name: Luke)**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Likes to be different and stand out, nothing much creeps this guy out so he's willing to do almost any challenge.  
Description: Wears a Sky Blue T-shirt, Brown Shorts, a green beanie hat and wears a Yellow Rubber Duck ring around his waist (like for swimming). Has long blonde hair.  
Loves: Deep-sea diving, Water sports and Dolphins  
Hates: Droughts  
Phobia: Jellyfish _

**Ariel**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Eccentric, unpredictable and wild. She likes do her own thing as she said herself "I like to pave my own path through a trail of monkey doo doo!"  
Description: Ariel has short light blue hair and Yellow Eyes. Ariel is a ringmasters assistant at her local Circus, she wears a Red assistants jacket with a Gold Lining and Pink Tights.  
Loves: The Circus, dangerous stunts and those Party Ring biscuits  
Hates: Normality  
Phobia: Purple Sasquatch (???)_

**Russell **_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Sneaky, delinquent, sometimes depressive and rough....he's not exactly a bad person......but not exactly good either.  
Description: Russell has short black hair with a red streak. He wears a Black and Red hoodie and Grey bottoms  
Loves: Causing disturbance  
Hates: Being Told what to do  
Phobia: Heights_

**Joan**_  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Country Bumpkin, Ditzy and not too bright but tries to help her team mates even if they're not always thankful for her input.  
Description: Joan is medium sized and has Long ginger pigtails. She wears a White T-shirt with Denim slacks.  
Loves: Riding Horses, Caring for wild animals and Board games  
Hates: Fancy people and Rats  
Phobia: The Dark_

**Crackers**_  
Gender: Male  
Personality: He's a parrot.....what personality do parrots really have? He's Chirpy and upbeat.  
Description: Crackers has blue, red, yellow and green feathers.....so he looks like a parrot  
Loves: Crackers, Bird seed and Talking  
Hates: Big Cats and Loud noises  
Phobia: None  
Extra: Well he's not a teen........or Human.....but heck we've never listened to the rules before at Total Drama so why start now!?_

So there we have it, all twenty two contestants are ready to start their adventure in the Ichakawiwi plains somewhere in the middle of Africa. It's time to get ready for Total Drama Safari!!


End file.
